Hidden Secret : Revival
by 4869nikazemaru
Summary: Fanfic ini akan dilanjutkan di akun asliku  4869fans-nikazemaru  yang sudah bisa terbuka lagi...
1. Chapter 3

A/N : Yak, sebelum ada yang nanya, ini kelanjutan dari Hidden Secret, fanficku di akun satunya '4869fans-nikazemaru'. Karena suatu masalah, chapter ke-3-nya terpaksa kupublish diakun yang ini. Btw, judulnya keren, nggak? *ditendang* Mumpung lagi di Malang yang sinyalnya bagus, aku publish, deh... Ehehehe, di Blitar susah nyari sinyal, jadi kalau mau update aja setengah mati... Mau review fanfic aja udah setengah mati susahnya... Duh, dasar kota kecil... Yak, enjoy!

Disclaimer : Apa di Inazuma Eleven ada adegan Katsuya (bapaknya Shuuya) ngomong ke Shuuya kalau sebenarnya dirinya itu cewek dan sekarang jadi cowok karena suatu obat? Nggak ada kan? Artinya... **INAZUMA ELEVEN BUKAN PUNYAKU!**

Warning (s) : OOC sangat, ada unsur shounen-ai (khusus chapter ini), dan gaje! Kalo nggak suka ya jangan baca, cuy! Oya, lalu anggap saja Someoka itu anggota Inazuma Japan disini... =.=a Dan bisa dibilang, fanfic ini dibuat karena aku yang gatel pengin baca fanfic uke!Shuuya... Hahaha... Yah, biarlah.

* * *

><p><strong>= Hidden Secret<strong>** : Revival**

**= Chapter 3****rd**** : All Caused By Love =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Someoka sedang melamun. Ya, cowok botak itu lagi melamun. Kira-kira melamun apa ya? Yuk, kita intip isi otak Someoka!<p>

Oh! Rupanya cowok ini lagi jatuh cinta! Sama siapa ya…?

_'Ah, entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini… Aku selalu mikirin Goenji…'_ pikir Someoka. _'Waktu makan ingat dia… Waktu latihan ingat dia juga… Bahkan waktu boker pun ingat sama Goenji! Arrgh! Kenapa, sih, gue?'_

Ups, ternyata Someoka sedang jatuh hati dengan 'keanggunan' (?) seorang Gouenji Shuuya. Sang _striker_ jenius nan _cool_ yang merupakan rivalnya. Oww, kayaknya ada yang baru kena cinlok, nih! Emang ya, benci itu beda-beda tipis sama cinta~

"Oh! Someoka!" panggil seseorang. Someoka menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, kapten! Gouenji! Kidou!"

Shuuya mengangguk. Kidou membalas panggilan Someoka dengan salam. Mamoru nyengir. "Ngapain siang-siang gini melamun? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja! Mana pelatih dan yang lainnya?"

Someoka mengangkat bahunya. "Nggak tau, kayaknya belum datang."

Kidou melihat jam tangannya. "Sudah jam segini… Astaga. Ayo, kita cepat kumpulkan teman-teman! Keburu pelatih datang!"

"Yosh! Gouenji, kamu cari sama Someoka! Aku sama Kidou! Ntar ketemu di lapangan ya!" kata Mamoru. Tak lama kemudian Mamoru dan Kidou sudah menghilang. Membiarkan Someoka berdua saja dengan Gouenji.

_'Oh, just great…'_ umpat Someoka dalam hati. Bagaimana Someoka nggak ngumpat? Lha, dia lagi terombang-ambing soal perasaannya ke Shuuya gini… Kok, malah dipasangin sama cowok _cool_ berelemen api itu!

"Ayo, Someoka," ajak Shuuya.

"Eh, iya…" jawab Someoka.

Dua orang striker itu berjalan berdampingan… Diatas jalan kenangan kita bergandeng tangan … (ditonjok _readers_ karena tiba-tiba nyasar ke sebuah lagu lama) Ehm, maksud saya, dua orang _striker_ itu berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan. Hingga mereka mencapai tempat yang cukup sepi.

Jantung Someoka rasanya mau copot. _'Apa bener aku suka Go__u__enji?' _Someoka menatap wajah Shuuya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Entah mengapa, bagi Someoka wajah itu bagaikan bulan yang sedang bersinar terang (?). _Oh yeah_, cinta akan membuat seseorang menjadi puitis…

Entah karena Someoka sudah terlalu lama menatap wajah 'bidadari' Shuuya atau memang Shuuya punya firasat ada seseorang 'mengincar'nya (?), Shuuya memecahkan lamunan _striker_ pink (?) itu. "Uh, Someoka, apa ada sesuatu diwajahku?"

Someoka buru-buru mengibaskan tangannya. "A-ah, tidak-tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa!"

"Oh, baiklah."

_'Se-setidaknya aku bisa bertanya, kan, bagaimana pendapat Go__u__enji tentang diriku? Yah, sebagai teman gitu…' _batin Someoka. "Go-Gouenji!"

"Ya?" sahut Shuuya masih dengan wajah _cool_-nya yang bikin gemes (lha?).

"A-anu… Menurutmu, aku ini… Mmm…"

"…?" Shuuya memperhatikan dengan seksama.

**"A-aaaaaargh!"** Someoka yang sudah kalap langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Gouenji.

"**!"** Shuuya kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Someoka, namun karena masih terlalu _shock_ itulah dia tetap membeku di tempat dan tidak menendang Someoka di tempat yang mungkin bakal membuatnya tak bisa punya keturunan.

**"GO-GO****U****ENJI, AKU…"**

"?"

'_Tinggal 2 kata lagi!'_ jerit Someoka dalam hati. Dia segera menyiapkan mentalnya. Suasana yang begitu sepi dan romantis (?) itu membuat Someoka teringat pesan dari kakeknya. _'Jika kamu berdua dengan seseorang yang kau suka ditempat sepi… Maka akan ada orang ketiga… yaitu…'_

**"Go****u****enji-san!"**

_'…seorang pengganggu…'_ lanjut Someoka yang mencak-mencak karena tiba-tiba Toramaru muncul entah dari mana. Membuat acara 'menyatakan cinta'nya hancur berantakan. Didalam hati, Someoka berjanji bakal langsung mengirimkan mantra-mantra _voodoo_ kepada Toramaru sesampainya dirumah. _'BAKAL GUE BUAT ANAK MACAN SATU INI MATI MENCRET!'_ kutuknya.

Shuuya melepas genggaman tangan Someoka dan menghampiri Toramaru. "Ah, sudah selesai membantu ibumu, Toramaru?" tanya Shuuya kepada junior kesayangannya itu.

Toramaru mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Iya! Ngomong-ngomong Gouenji-san kenapa ada disini? Yang lainnya mana?"

"Aku dan Someoka sedang mencari anak-anak lain," kata Shuuya.

"Ah, akan kubantu!"

"Arigatou, ayo, Someoka."

"I-iya…" jawab Someoka masih dengan hati hancur…

* * *

><p>"Oke! Latihan hari ini selesai!" ucap pelatih Kudou. Ini bagaikan angin surga untuk mereka yang baru saja menjalani latihan ala neraka itu.<p>

"Fuaaaaaaah! Capek!" kata Mamoru yang langsung menyambar botol air minum yang diberikan Aki. "Eh, eh! Bagaimana kalau kita setelah ini ke kedai ramen Rairaiken?"

"Wuah! Setuju!" sahut Kabeyama. "Aku lapar!"

Toramaru nampak sedang mengobrol dengan Shuuya. Someoka menatap mereka. _'Hiks, keliatannya akrab banget…'_ batinnya. Tachimukai melirik Someoka. "Someoka-san?"

Karena kaget tiba-tiba dipanggil, Someoka terlonjak. **"EMANG KENAPA KALAU GUE SUKA GO****U****ENJI?"**

"E-eh?" heran Tachimukai. "Someoka-san suka…?"

"?" Semua orang yang ada disana menatap Someoka. Bingung. "Kau tadi teriak apa, Someoka?" tanya Kidou. Teriakan Someoka tadi memang keras, tapi nggak begitu jelas. Tentu saja menarik perhatian orang…

"Tadi kayaknya tentang Goenji, deh!" celetuk Tsunami.

"Tentangku?" ucap Shuuya bingung.

"Eeeh?" heran Toramaru.

**"UWAA! WAAAAA! WAAAA! NGGAK, KOK! LUPAKAN SAJA!"** kata Someoka panik. **"TACHIMUKAI, IKUT GUE!"** Someoka langsung menyeret Tachimukai menjauh dari yang lainnya.

"So-Someoka-san?" tanya Tachimukai gemetaran karena tiba-tiba diseret.

"Sst! Apa yang kau dengar tadi, jangan kasih tahu ke siapa-siapa! Paham?" ancam Someoka. Tachimukai mengangguk-angguk pasrah. "Bagus!" Lalu Someoka pergi meninggalkan Tachimukai yang masih _shock_.

"Ja-jadi… Someoka-san suka sama… Gouenji-san?" gumam Tachimukai lirih begitu Someoka sudah pergi. "Astaga…"

* * *

><p>"Selamat makan!" teriak Mamoru. Dia langsung menyantap ramen dihadapannya. "Ueeeeeeeenak tenan!"<p>

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" Kabeyama menyantap ramennya. **"GYAAAAA! PEDAS!"**

"Kogure-kun!" teriak Haruna kepada Kogure yang sedang terkekeh-kekeh. Kogure menatap kearah Tachimukai. Ya, dia juga memberikan wasabi super pedas ke ramen penjaga gawang satu itu.

Tachimukai dengan wajah polos memakan ramennya. "Mmm…" Kogure memperhatikan dengan seksama reaksi Tachimukai setelah memakan ramen _super hot_ buatannya.

_'Ushishishi… Rasakan!'_ batin Kogure. _'Eh, tapi rasanya, kok, ada yang kelupaan ya?'_

"Uwaaaaah! Enak sekali!" kata Tachimukai senang.

**"UAPAAAAAAAA?"** jerit Kogure _shock_. Dia langsung mendekati Tachimukai dan segera dicicipinya ramen itu. **"GYAAAAAAAAAAA! PEDAAAAAAS! AIR!"**

"Hah? Masa pedas, sih? Enak, kok!" ucap Tachimukai dengan _innocent_-nya. Dimakannya lagi ramen dihadapannya. "Mmm… Iya, enak!"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan wajah horror. _'O-oh iya, Tachimukai 'kan pecinta pedas!'_ Kogure pundung dipojokan karena lupa kalau Tachimukai itu suka pedas (banget).

"Wuaaaah! Shio ramennya enak!" kata Tsunami. Oya, shio ramen itu adalah ramen garam khas Okinawa. Jadi, rasanya asin-asin gitu… "Rasanya kayak lagi dilaut!"

"Ufufufu, shio ramen ya, Tsunami-kun?" kata Fubuki yang duduk dihadapan Tsunami dengan senyum lebar tapi **menekan**.

"Ahahaha, kamu miso, kan?" jawab Tsunami dengan senyuman nggak kalah _horror_.

"Ya, di Hokkaido ramen itu miso."

"Yang paling enak ya shio."

"Bukannya miso?"

"Shio."

"Miso."

** "Shio."**

** "Miso."**

**"Shio!"**

** "Miso!"**

"..."

"..."

**"SHIO!/MISO!"**

Fubuki dan Tsunami langsung adu _deathglare_.

"Aduh, lagi-lagi(*)... Hentikan kalian berdua!" ucap Tachimukai.

Toramaru membawa mangkuk ramennya dan duduk disamping Someoka yang duduk dipojokan. Yup, tempat strategis buat mengamati yayangnya… "Someoka-san, boleh bicara?" tanya Toramaru.

"O-oh iya, ada apa?" Someoka balik nanya.

Wajah Toramaru jadi serius. "Apa tujuan, Someoka-san?"

"Ha-hah? Tujuan? Tujuan apa?"

"Someoka-san…" Toramaru menatap tajam ke arah Someoka. Tatapannya seperti seekor macan yang sedang mengincar mangsanya. **"Jangan macam-macam dengan Go****u****enji-san…"** Aura yang penuh dengan hasrat mencabik-cabik mangsa keluar dari tubuh Toramaru. _'Go__u__enji-san itu senpai __favorit__ku! Kalau sampai ada yang berani nyakiti senpaiku… Nggak ada ampun lagi!'_

Someoka merinding. "Oh… ah, eh… iya?" _'Gila! Gue baru aja diancam sama anak SD kelas 6 dan gue ketakutan sekarang!'_

"Baiklah," ucap Toramaru yang mengambil kembali mangkuk ramennya dan duduk ke tempatnya semula, disamping Tachimukai. Sedangkan Shuuya, yang duduk disamping Kidou, bersin.

"?" heran Shuuya.

"Ada apa, Gouenji? Kau flu?" tanya Kidou.

Shuuya menggeleng. "Mungkin… tadi ada yang membicarakanku."

Sedangkan Someoka merasakan jiwanya bergetar hebat. _'Ohohoho… Menarik… Jadi, gue punya rival ya! Hahaha! Lihat aja, gue pasti berhasil, anak macan sialan!'_

* * *

><p>"Oh, Someoka-kun!" panggil Fubuki kepada Someoka yang sedang mengintai Shuuya. Someoka menoleh ke arah <em>ice striker<em> itu. "Sedang apa disini?" tanya Fubuki heran.

"Ah, tidak! Hanya iseng saja," ucap Someoka.

"Oooh…" gumam Fubuki. "Benarkah?"

"Iya, tentu saja."

"Someoka-kun tidak sedang mengintai Gouenji-kun, kan?"

Someoka shock. "Eh?"

"Maaf, Someoka-kun… Tapi…" Fubuki menatap Someoka dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan mencekam. **"Jangan macam-macam dengan Go****u****enji-kun…"** ucapnya. Bisa kita lihat dibelakang Fubuki ada latar bergambar serigala yang meraung ditengah badai salju yang maha dasyat bersama sosok Atsuya yang tertawa mengerikan seperti nenek sihir (?).

Someoka gemetaran. _'WHAT? BARU GUE LIHAT FUBUKI KAYAK GINI! SEREM AMAT! TRUS APA ITU? ITU ATSUYA, KAN? BUSET, KENAPA KETAWANYA KAYAK ORANG KESURUPAN GENDERUWO GITU?'_

**"Go****u****enji-kun adalah orang yang mengerti aku… Dia seperti kakak bagiku… Jadi, awas ya!"** ancam Fubuki dengan masih memakai latar belakangnya yang _horror_ itu.

"Eh, umm… Iya…" jawab Someoka.

"Sudah ya, Someoka-kun!" kata Fubuki dengan wajahnya yang _innocent_ seperti biasa. Someoka menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. _'Gila, sebenernya yang suka Go__u__enji ada berapa, sih?'_

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian, Someoka mulai <em>stress<em>. Bagaimana nggak _stress_ saat tahu pujaan hatinya sudah di 'jaga' oleh banyak orang? Hampir seisi tim Inazuma Japan, mengancamnya! _'Tahu dari mana, sih, kalau aku suka Go__u__enji?'_ heran Someoka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flasback Ancaman-Ancaman yang didapat Someoka…<strong>_

(P.S : yang didalam kurung komentar Someoka)

_**"Someoka, jangan macam-macam ya sama Go**__**u**__**enji,"**__ ucap Kazemaru dengan senyum yang lebih mendekati seringaian daripada senyuman. Dibelakangnya ada latar angin tornado yang dasyat. Tornado itu terlihat seakan-akan ingin menerbangkan Someoka jauh ke langit. _(dasar, mentang-mentang namanya 'Kazemaru' a.k.a anak angin…)

_"Hei, Someoka!" kata Mamoru. __**"Kamu… jangan terlalu dekat dengan Go**__**u**__**enji ya?" **__Mamoru tersenyum dengan background Majin the Hand yang tertawa mengerikan disertai kilat menyambar-nyambar. __**"Aku serius, lho…"**_(Hah? Kapten aja sampai serius begitu! Nggak salah, nih?)

_ Kidou menatap Someoka. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Someoka…" Kidou melepas google-nya. Matanya yang merah tajam menatap Someoka lekat-lekat. __**"Jangan dekati Go**__**u**__**enji lagi,"**__ ancamnya dengan latar belakang penguin raksasa yang mengamuk sehingga membuat paus berterbangan (?). _(Gilaaaaaaa! Kidou aja sampai ikut-ikutan ngancam gue!)

_ "Ah, anu, Someoka-san," panggil Tachimukai. "Aku kemarin tahu, lho, kalau Someoka-san yang memasukkan bunga ke lokernya Go__u__enji-san." Tachimukai tersenyum manis. "Romantis sekali… Sayang, tapi Someoka-san __**SEBAIKNYA**__ jangan sentuh Go__u__enji-san lagi…" Tachimukai tetap tersenyum dengan background Maou the Hand yang digabung dengan Mugen the Hand. Hasilnya? Jelas jadi Maou the Hand yang punya tangan banyak banget! _(Tachimukai yang polos dan begitu sopan sama senpainya itu juga sampai ngancam aku?)

_ "Ahahaha, hai, Someoka! Hari ini cerah ya!" sapa Tsunami dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. "Oya, Someoka, kau jangan dekat-dekat Go__u__enji lagi ya? __**Ntar harimu mendung, lho…**__" Tsunami tersenyum bahagia ke arah Someoka. Namun, dibelakang cowok hitam itu terlukis gambar ombak yang sangat besar dan tinggi. Ombak tersebut seakan bersiap untuk menghanyutkan Someoka hingga ke negeri antah berantah. _(Tsunami juga?)

_ "Oh, Someoka! Bagaimana kabarmu?" seru Hijikata. "Oya, Go__u__enji itu seperti adikku sendiri, lho! Adik-adikku juga suka sekali sama dia…__**Jadi, kau jangan macam-macam ya!**__" Hijikata mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi serius dan background kaki raksasa! _(Aduuuh… Siapa juga, sih, yang mau macam-macam sama si Gouenji, Hijikata?)

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p>Someoka merinding untuk kesekian kalinya. <em>'Gila… Kalau begini ceritanya, sebelum aku berhasil nembak Goenji, aku udah tewas duluan!'<em> batin Someoka. Dia menatap ke arah Shuuya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Toramaru. _'Ugh! Tapi, aku tak boleh menyerah!'_

* * *

><p><strong>CKLEK!<strong>

"Wah, Gouenji-kun dapat bunga lagi ya?" celetuk Fubuki kepada Shuuya yang baru saja membuka lokernya. Shuuya menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ini sudah ke berapa kali, Gouenji?" tanya Mamoru.

"Ke-11?" tebak Tachimukai.

"Tidak, sepertinya ke-16 atau ke-17…" ucap Kidou.

"Ke-17," ralat Shuuya. "Hmm? Ada suratnya kali ini."

Semuanya mendekati Shuuya. Shuuya membacanya keras-keras. "Sehabis latihan, temui aku di lapangan."

"Hmm… Kalau dia mengetahui kapan kita selesai latihan, artinya orang ini adalah salah satu anggota Inazuma Japan," kata Kidou. Oh, Kidou, kau memang berbakat jadi detektif… Tepat sekali…

Mamoru menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa nggak ada petunjuk lain?"

"Umm… Siapa ya? Eh, kalau anggota Inazuma Japan berarti cowok, dong!" kata Tachimukai.

"Huwaaaaaah! Iya, ya!" imbuh Mamoru. "Kau hebat banget, Gouenji! Bisa bikin rekanmu sendiri tertarik!" Ucapan Mamoru ini langsung berbuah sebuah tonjokan dari Fubuki.

"Endou-kun, bukan saatnya ngomong gitu!" ucap Fubuki. "Eh, tapi, benar juga ya?"

"17…" gumam Shuuya tiba-tiba.

Kidou menatap Shuuya. "Kau dapat sesuatu, Goenji?"

"Kalian semua tahu, kan, seseorang dengan nomor 17? Sudah ya, aku akan menemui orang itu." Shuuya pun berlari keluar. Meninggalkan Kidou, Mamoru, Tachimukai, dan Fubuki kebingungan.

"Orang dengan nomor 17?" ulang Fubuki

"17… 17…" gumam semua yang ada disana. Akhirnya mereka ingat. **"NOMOR PUNGGUNG 17! SOMEOKA RYUUGO! EH? HAH? TUNGGU! SOMEOKA?"**

Semuanya terdiam _shock_. Begitu sadar, mereka langsung berlari mengejar Shuuya. **"GO****U****ENJI!"** seru mereka. Siapa juga yang mau ketinggalan adegan selanjutnya?

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Someoka… Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi hanya sebagai teman," ucap Shuuya dengan tampang <em>cool<em>.

"Oooh… Sayang sekali~" bisik Tsunami yang ternyata sudah mengintai dibalik semak-semak adegan dramatis dari pengakuan cinta Someoka kepada Shuuya.

"Ushishishi!" Kogure tertawa.

"Hee, kasihan Someoka ya…" komentar Midorikawa. "Lha, Hiroto, kamu rekam, toh?"

Hiroto mengangguk. "Siapa tahu yang lain juga ingin lihat. Lumayan, ku _upload_ ke youtube (?)."

Tak lama kemudian Kidou, Tachimukai, Fubuki, dan Mamoru menghampiri mereka. "Eh? Kami udah ketinggalan?"

"Yup, udah ditolak, tuh!" kata Tsunami sambil menunjuk pemandangan dihadapannya. "Tragis banget yak?"

"Salah sendiri ngincer Gouenji… Gouenji 'kan orang yang paling kita sayangi disini?" kata Kidou. "Nggak bisa kita biarin sampai kenapa-napa, kan?"

"Yaaaah… Padahal aku ingin lihat secara jelas detik-detik penolakannya!" kata Fubuki.

"Tenang! Tadi sama Hiroto direkam, kok! Yuk, kita tonton bareng!" ucap Midorikawa.

"Dirumah Kidou aja! Kan, TV-nya gede!" usul Mamoru.

Kidou mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo, kita nonton dirumahku."

**"AYOOOOOO!"**

* * *

><p>"Hiks… Ditolak…" keluh Someoka sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah. "Sudah kuduga, tapi nggak pernah kusangka bakal sesakit ini…"<p>

Someoka berhenti sejenak. "Luka, luka, luka yang kurasakan… Bertubi-tubi-tubi yang kau berikan… Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan… Namun, aku balas senyum keindahan… Bertahan satu cinta… Bertahan satu C-I-N-T-A…" senandung Someoka dengan penuh penghayatan. (A/N : maaf kalau liriknya salah...)

"Ah! Kau, anak muda!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. "Ya, kau!" ulang orang itu saat melihat Someoka celingak-celinguk bingung. "Penghayatanmu bagus sekali! Apa kau berminat rekaman ditempatku?"

"E-eeeh? Apa?" heran Someoka. "Kau siapa?"

"Saya produser XXX dari perusahaan rekaman AnginRibut!"

"Hah? Anda produser XXX dari perusahaan AnginRibut yang terkenal itu, kan?"

"Iya! Dan saya akan menjadikanmu bintang! Kau berminat, anak muda?"

**"MAUUUUUU!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Se<strong>**minggu**** kemudian…**

"Wah, Someoka-san jadi terkenal ya?" kata Tachimukai yang sedang membaca majalah bareng Hiroto dan Midorikawa.

"Wajar saja! Penghayatannya bagus sekali!" ucap Hiroto.

"Terutama pada lagu yang berhubungan dengan patah hati…" kata Tobitaka sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Waaaaaaaah, gara-gara siapa ya?" goda Tsunami sambil melirik Shuuya.

"Urusai," kata Shuuya yang masih sibuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"Eh! Kita nggak boleh kalah! Ayo, latihan! Latihan!" seru Mamoru.

**"YAAA!"**

* * *

><p>Pesan Moral : Patah hati bukan akhir dari dunia ini… Siapa tahu setelah ditolak kita bakal jadi artis? Siapa tahu, kan? Jadi, jangan keburu bunuh diri dulu~<p>

**Tambahan**

(*) : Kutulis 'lagi-lagi'. Sebab ini sebenernya adegan di Drama CD-nya Inazuma Eleven. Hahaha, ngakak banget pas bagian itu! Adegan pas Fubuki ngerjain Kogure waktu uji nyali juga lucu... Trus, adegan pas Shuuya 'iseng' dalam uji nyali yang bikin semua anak (kecuali Kidou) lari ketakutan. Ahahaha! Nggak nyangka Shuuya bisa dengan santainya gitu! Trus pas... (dilempar karena ngasih _spoiler_)

Yak! Dimohon review-nya! ^w^


	2. Chapter 4

A/N : Maaf, fanfic yang lain belum bisa diupdate karena keterbatasan kemampuan modemku... Hahaha. Tapi, begitu sempat, akan langsung ku update fanfic lainnya~

Disclaimer : Saya belum begitu memahami peraturan sepak bola dan nggak jago main bola... Jadi, nggak mungkin, dong, kalau Inazuma Eleven itu yang punya saya... Ntar kalau yang bikin saja, jadinya Inazuma Five karena saya tahunya permainan bola basket. Ehehehe.

Warning (s) : OOC, gaje, dan _bloody_ (?). Trus ada _spoiler_ beberapa film. Kalau nggak suka, ya jangan dibaca, dong...

Setting : Sebelum ke Liocott pokoknya... (lha?) Soalnya aku suka banget munculin Midorikawa, ehehehe. Lagipula ada yang request buat munculin dia lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>= Hidden Secret =<strong>

**= Chapter 4 : The Real**** Dangerous Animal =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

* * *

><p>"Eh, eh! Tahu, nggak?" kata Midorikawa tiba-tiba. Fubuki, Hiroto, Mamoru, Kidou, dan Kazemaru yang kebetulan juga sedang berkumpul di ruang makan itu menoleh.<p>

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Mamoru yang lagi berhasrat untuk menggosip (?). Setelah kejadian Shuuya yang dulu (yang nggak tau, baca 'Hidden Secret' yang ada diakun lamaku) Mamoru agak tobat dalam bergosip. Yah, walau lumayan sering kambuh juga.

"Gini, lho, Jeng... Katanya Toramaru habis menang lomba makan yakiniku yang diadain sebuah kedai!" kata Midorikawa, mirip ibu-ibu waktu menggosip.

**"HAH? TORAMARU?"** seru Kazemaru kaget.

"Kabeyama, sih, aku nggak kaget... Tapi, Toramaru?" komentar Kidou keheranan.

"Kok, bisa?" imbuh Hiroto yang jadi penasaran dan langsung ambil kursi untuk duduk.

Midorikawa membenahi posisi duduknya. Wajahnya sangat serius. "Iya! Hebat banget! Kan, aturannya banyak-banyakan habisin daging yakiniku porsi besar dalam 60 menit... Nah, kalian tahu Toramaru berhasil menghabiskan berapa?"

Ucapan Midorikawa yang begitu dramatis dan menggantung membuat semua penasaran sampai ikutan serius. Bahkan Kidou sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi penasarannya. "Be-berapa?" tanya Fubuki yang sangat penasaran.

"Dia..." lanjut Midorikawa serius.

"...i-iya?" kata Kazemaru.

"Dia habis..."

"Berapa? Berapa?" tanya Fubuki penasaran.

"...habis..."

"..."

"..."

"Midorikawa! Jangan sok dramatis, deh! Cepat ngomong napa!" gertak Hiroto yang udah berhasrat melemparkan kursi yang dia duduki ke wajah Midorikawa.

"Iya, Midorikawa! BERAPA? **BERAPA?**" teriak Mamoru sambil mencengkram baju Midorikawa dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan dahsyat saking penasarannya. Kazemaru langsung menghentikan Mamoru sebelum Midorikawa mabuk dan pingsan.

"Dia habis... **30 PORSI!**" kata Midorikawa pada akhirnya.

"Ti-tiga puluh porsi? **PORSI BESAR?**" ulang Kazemaru _shock_.

**"NG-NGGAK MUNGKIN!"** seru Fubuki.

"Ka-Kabeyama saja nggak mungkin bisa sebanyak itu!" komentar Hiroto.

"Ka-kalau 30 porsi... Da-dalam 20 menit habis 10 porsi... Da-dalam 10 menit 5 porsi... Da-dalam 5 menit habis 2,5 porsi... Da-dalam 1 menit... Mmm, berapa, Kidou?" Entah mengapa Mamoru langsung menghitung.

Kidou _sweatdrop_. "Setengah porsi... Tapi, itu hitungan kasarnya, Endou... Belum dihitung sampai waktu memanggangnya."

"Benar juga," kata Hiroto. "Itu lombanya daging sudah dimasak?"

Midorikawa angkat bahu. "Harusnya sudah, dong!"

"Wiih, hebat juga ya Toramaru! Pantas saja dia nggak begitu kelihatan kayak anak SD kelas 6..." kata Mamoru. Dia langsung merasakan aura hitam keluar dari seseorang disamping Hiroto.

**"Begitu, ya... Berarti aku tidak terlihat seperti anak SMP kelas 2..."** ucap Fubuki yang langsung pundung di pojokan. Sebagai anak SMP kelas 2 yang paling pendek, tentu Fubuki **SANGAT TERSINGGUNG**. Apalagi mengetahui tinggi badan Toramaru yang masih SD kelas 6 itu lebih tinggi darinya yang jelas-jelas sudah SMP kelas 2. (A/N : menurut pengamatanku, di _anime_ Fubuki tu lebih pendek dari Toramaru)

Melihat Fubuki yang pundung dipojokan membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_. "Umm, anu, Fubuki... Aku nggak bermaksud, lho... Sumpah... Maaf banget!" kata Mamoru.

"Iya, Fubuki! Nggak apa-apa! Aku pernah dengar. Katanya, kalau waktu kecilnya dia pendek nanti waktu dewasa dia bakal jadi tinggi!" ucap Midorikawa. "Iya, kan, Kidou?"

Kidou mengangguk. "Ya, aku juga pernah dengar itu."

"Be-benarkah?" Fubuki langsung cerah ceria kembali. "Untunglah! Yay!"

Semua bernafas lega.

* * *

><p>"<em>Minna<em>! Malam ini kita makan malamnya diluar!" seru para manajer dengan semangat yang disambut sorakan suka cita oleh seluruh anggota Inazuma Japan yang kelaparan. Seluruh anggota langsung gotong royong menyiapkan panggangan-panggangannya sementara para manajer menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanannya.

"Nah, bahan-bahan sudah siap! Ada BBQ... Onigiri... Jagung... Ikan... Silakan pilih yang kalian suka dan masak sesuai selera masing-masing!" seru Haruna semangat.

"Yaaay!"

Semuanya menyerbu meja yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan makanan itu dan memasak sendiri bahan itu. Sambil menunggu matang, beberapa dari mereka mengganjal perut dengan onigiri. Kogure sudah celingak-celinguk mencari 'korban'. Haruna terus mengawasi Kogure dengan seksama.

**"GYAAAAAAAA! PEDAAAAAS!"** teriak Kabeyama.

"Kogure-kun!" tuduh Haruna.

Kogure kaget. Ditangannya ada botol wasabi. "Heh? Bukan aku, kok! Aku belum ngasih apa-apa! Sumpah! _Swear_! Nih, botol wasabiku masih baru! Masih disegel! Nih, lihat! Label harganya aja masih nempel (?)!"

"Lho? Trus itu...?"

"Kabeyama-kun! Itu tadi 'kan daging yang aku masak!" protes Tachimukai.

_'O-oh... Jadi, Tachimukai-kun, toh...'_ batin Haruna.

Ssssh...! Sreng...

"Ah, wanginya daging memang yang paling enak..." komentar Mamoru. "Pesta BBQ memang enak ya..."

"Maaf, Endou. Tapi, sepertinya dagingmu sudah gosong separuh..." kata Shuuya mengingatkan.

"**HAH? BENARKAH?** Makasih, Gouenji!" Mamoru buru-buru membalik daging yang dia masak.

Fubuki tertawa kecil. "Dasar, Endou-kun..."

Sreng! Sreng! Hap! Sreng! Sreng! Hap!

Bunyi daging yang dimasak secara ganjil itu membuat Fubuki menoleh ke sebelahnya. Ternyata disebelahnya ada Toramaru yang... memasak daging dengan kecepatan luar biasa... dan langsung memakannya... **Langsung memakannya!** Daging yang hanya dimasak dengan cara diletakkan sebentar dan dibolak-balik dalam waktu kurang dari 5 detik itu langsung dimakan, saudara-saudara! **JANGAN DITIRU DIRUMAH KARENA DAGING MENTAH ITU TIDAK ENAK DAN TIDAK BAGUS UNTUK KESEHATAN!**

Mata Fubuki terbelalak. _Shock_. **"TORAMARU-KUN! ITU 'KAN MASIH MENTAH! MASIH MENTAH!"** jerit Fubuki heboh.

"..." Toramaru tidak mendengar dan masih tetap sibuk memanggang daging dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**"TORAMARU-KUN! HENTIKAAAAAN!"** teriak Fubuki sekali lagi. Sekarang lebih heboh sehingga membuat semua orang langsung mendekatinya.

"Fubuki? Ada apa?" tanya Mamoru.

"To-Toramaru-kun... **LIHAT CARA TORAMARU-KUN MAKAN!**"

"Cara ma-" Semua langsung melihat Toramaru yang masih dengan kecepatan tinggi memasak daging dan melahapnya.

"Ca-cara masak dan makan macam apa itu?" teriak Kazemaru kaget.

"Itu 'kan masih mentah!" kata Tachimukai.

"Hee? Kok, dia bisa doyan, sih?" komentar Kabeyama.

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kabeyama-kun! Itu 'kan bahaya untuk kesehatan!" kata Aki.

"**Benarkah?** Hentikan, Toramaru!" jerit Mamoru.

"Percuma, dia nggak dengar!" kata Fubuki.

**"Hentikan dia dengan paksa!"** komando Fudou.

Hijikata, Tsunami, Mamoru, Hiroto, dan Tachimukai langsung mendekati Toramaru. Mereka tarik paksa Toramaru menjauh dari panggangan. Toramaru langsung mengamuk dan melawan. "Jangan sampai lepas!" teriak Hiroto.

**"GRRRRRRR! GRAWMH!"** geram Toramaru yang entah mengapa jadi mirip geraman macan saat ada yang mendekatinya saat makan.

**"SESEORANG TOLONG AMBIL TALI!"** teriak Tsunami. **"TORAMARU JADI LIAR** (?)**!"**

Mamoru sekuat tenaga menahan tangan kanan Toramaru. "To-Toramaru! **GYAAAAAAAAAAA! TANGANKU! TANGANKU DIGIGIT! GYAAAA!** **HELP! HELP!** **MAYDAY! MAYDAY! RABIES **(?)**! RABIES!**" jerit Mamoru heboh saat melihat tangannya yang mulai berdarah-darah karena digigit Toramaru.

**"GRRRRRMHH!"** geram Toramaru.

**"AH! KIDOU-KUN! GOUENJI-KUN! TOLOOOONG!"** teriak Fubuki kepada Shuuya yang baru dari kamar kecil bareng Kidou.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kidou.

"Gen macannya Toramaru bangkit (?)!" jawab Midorikawa ngasal.

**"TOLOOOONG! HUWAAAAAAA!"** teriak Mamoru yang tangannya masih jadi sasaran Toramaru. Dibelakangnya Kazemaru berusaha melepaskan tangan Mamoru dari mulut Toramaru.

"Uuugh! Te-tenaganya... kuat sekali...!" kata Tachimukai.

"Terus... tahaaaaan!" teriak Hijikata.

**"OI! MANA TALINYA?"** teriak Tsunami.

"Ma-masih kami cari!" kata Fuyuka.

**"PANGGIL PAWANG! PANGGIL PAWANG HEWAN BUAS KEMARI!"** teriak Kogure.

"Gouenji! Kau 'kan dekat dengan Toramaru... Mungkin kau bisa menenangkannya?" kata Kazemaru yang akhirnya berhasil melepaskan tangan Mamoru dari gigitan ganas Toramaru. Aki dan Haruna langsung merawat tangan Mamoru.

"Eh? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Shuuya bingung.

"Suruh dia tiarap!"

Shuuya _sweatdrop_. "Fubuki, Toramaru 'kan bukan anjing..."

"Ajak dia bicara!"

**"CIUM!** **CIUM!"**

Hiroto kaget. "Midorikawa? Apa maksudmu?"

"Lho? Biasanya gitu, kan? Begitu dicium langsung sadar..."

**"APAAN, TUH? EMANGNYA DONGENG SLEEPING BEAUTY? SADAR, WOY! INI, MAH, FILM 'PRIMAL'**(*)**!"** gertak Fudou, yang diasumsikan Kidou, sebangsa dengan Atsuya (?). Yaitu, penggemar film _thriller_.

"Aku setuju dengan usul Midorikawa-kun!"

**"Fubuki-kun? Kenapa kau malah setuju?"** teriak Hiroto.

"Iya, lho! Kalau nggak salah, ada cerita seorang cowok dengan cewek. Mereka dikejar-kejar sama arwah seorang tukang kebun TK yang dendam karena dibunuh oleh orang tua mereka. Si arwah itu membunuh lewat mimpi. Nah, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, si cewek jadi umpan dan tidur. Namun, karena nggak sadar dan mulai bahaya, si cowok mencium si cewek. Si cewek tersadar dan akibatnya si arwah terbawa ke dunia nyata. Mereka membunuhnya sekali lagi dan _happy end_, deh!"

**"WHOI! ITU TADI MAH SALAH SATU ADEGAN FILM 'A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET'**(**)**! JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGUBAH ADEGAN! NGAPAIN JUGA ELO CROSSOVER KE ENDING CERITA SLEEPING BEAUTY? SINTING, LOE!"** protes Fudou. "Lagian _ending_nya yang asli nggak _happy_! Tiba-tiba ibu si cewek dibunuh sama tu arwah, yang nggak tau kenapa bisa hidup dan muncul lagi, lewat cermin, kan?"

"Lho? Gitu, toh? Hmm, apa gara-gara itu ya? Kalau nggak salah, dulu pas diajak Atsuya nonton itu aku nontonnya sambil baca dongeng Sleeping Beauty."

**"PANTES!"**

"Tunggu, bukannya 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' itu ratingnya R-18? Kok, Atsuya bisa nonton? Kalian waktu itu masih kecil, kan?" tanya Hiroto.

"Nggak tau. Pokoknya Atsuya punya lengkap."

"Lengkap? Punya 'Scream'?" tanya Fudou. "Aku belum nonton itu."

"Eh? Malah belum? Punya kayaknya."

"Aku pinjam! Gantinya aku pinjamin 'Hoboo with A Shotgun'(***) punyaku."

Fubuki sweatdrop. "Aku nggak suka _thriller_, tapi nggak apa-apa, deh. Akan kutonton untuk Atsuya (?)."

"Eh? Kau punya 'Hoboo with A Shotgun'? Aku pinjam, Fudou!" teriak Tsunami. "Eh, tunggu! Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin film begini? **FOKUS! FOKUS! TORAMARU HARUS DIAPAIN, NEH?**"

** "GRMMMMMMMH!"**

Karena situasi makin tidak jelas dan makin menyimpang (?), Shuuya pun mencoba mendekati Toramaru yang mengamuk. "Toramaru?"

**"GRRMMMMMMH!"**

"Sssh... Tenanglah... Tidak apa-apa..." kata Shuuya secara reflek (?) dan mengusap kepala Toramaru lembut.

"...Gouenji-...san?"

Suasana hening.

**"HAAAAAH? GITU, DOANG?"**

* * *

><p>"Maaf, Endou-san... Maaf banget!" kata Toramaru yang langsung sungkem ke semua orang begitu sadar. Ya, siapa juga yang nggak kaget kalau begitu sadar dari mulut kita ada jejak darah yang bukan milik kita?<p>

"Ahahaha, nggak apa-apa. Santai aja, Toramaru!" ucap Mamoru yang masih agak meringis dengan tangan diperban. "Nggak dalam, kok!"

Kidou menatap Toramaru. "Hmm, jadi kau akan kehilangan kendali begitu melihat daging mentah?"

Toramaru menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehm, entahlah... Kelihatannya iya. Aku jadi mengerti mengapa Okaa-san selalu menyiapkan daging setengah matang jika aku yang akan memasak untuk pelanggan."

Midorikawa menepuk dahinya. "Ah! Yang lomba makan yakiniku itu... kamu menang dengan cara begitu? Jadi, daging di lomba itu juga dimasak sendiri?"

Toramaru mengangguk. Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fubuki, Mamoru, dan Kazemaru shock di tempat. _'Pantesan aja menang! Lha, waktu yang lain masih nungguin daging matang atau setengah matang, dia yang mentah aja doyan!'_

"Memangnya tidak alot?" tanya Kabeyama.

"Eh? Tidak, kok..." jawab Toramaru.

"Mual?" Ganti Kurimatsu yang nanya.

"Tidak."

**"Eeeeeeegh? Mustahil!"** Anggota Inazuma Japan makin _shock_.

"Toramaru..." panggil Kidou. "Coba lihat... gigimu..."

Toramaru menunjukkan giginya.

_'GYAAAA! ITU 'KAN TARING! TARING? DIA BENAR-BENAR PENJELMAAN 'ANAK MACAN'!'_ jerit semua orang, kecuali Toramaru, dalam hati.

"Itu... Gigi asli, Toramaru-kun?" tanya Fubuki.

"Eh? Memangnya ada yang aneh?"

_'BUKANNYA ANEH! TAPI... LUAR BIASA ANEH! ITU BUKAN GIGI MANUSIA!' _kata Kazemaru dalam hati.

"Kamu yakin kalau kau nggak pernah pergi ke hutan dan nyebur ke sebuah danau lalu kena lintah hitam?" tanya Fudou yang lagi-lagi teringat film 'Primal'.

"Hah? Tidak pernah, kok, Fudou-san!" jawab Toramaru.

"Wah, berarti Toramaru-kun itu benar-benar 'macan' ya..." ucap Fubuki.

"Eh? Apa? Apa maksud, Fubuki-san?"

Kidou menghela nafas. "Pokoknya... Mulai sekarang saat ada pesta BBQ, jangan ada daging mentah..."

"Be-benar..." jawab semuanya.

**"?" **Toramaru, hanya bisa menatap bingung.

* * *

><p>Pesan moral : Toramaru adalah anak macan... (?) Eh, salah... Maksud saya... Jangan makan daging mentah! (lho?)<p>

Spoiler (?) : Next chapter = Kidou's Big Secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan :<strong>

(*) **Film Primal** : Ini merupakan film dengan genre kanibal _thriller_ yang kuduga _rating_nya R-18 (L: Change the World aja R-18, apa lagi ini?). Ceritanya tu kalau kena semacam lintah yang ada disungai di hutan, orang itu bakal sakit. Menggigil, demam tinggi... Meriang gitu, deh! Trus lama-lama seluruh gigi dia copot dan nanti berganti dengan gigi taring macam hewan buas. Endingnya, dia bakal jadi liar kayak hewan dan kanibal! Beuh! Kalau nggak kuat lihat Final Destination, lebih baik jangan lihat. Nggak sesadis SAW, sih... Tapi, lumayan jelas _bloody_nya. Ada yang pernah nonton? Kalau mau nonton, saya sarankan jangan sambil makan. Bisa muntah. Trus siapin hati aja. Soalnya pas dulu temenku nyetel tu film, awalnya banyak yang nonton. Tapi, belum ada seperempat film, didepan laptop tinggal aku dan temanku yang maniak film _horror_ dan_ thriller_ itu. Ehehe.

(**)**A Nightmare on Elm Street** : Hmm, nggak se_thriller_ 'Primal'. Mendekati _horror_ menurutku. Ceritanya tentang Freddy Krueger. Pertama tahu kalau di Inazuma Eleven ada Mark Kruger, aku ma adikku sempet ngoceh kalau Mark Kruger itu saudaranya Freddy. Ehehe. Oya, ni film masih aman dilihat kalian yang takut. Adikku berani nonton, kok, kalau ini.

(***)**Hoboo with A Shotgun** : DVD-nya, sih, baru rilis di Indonesia. Aku nontonnya sekilas aja di laptop temen. Tapi, aku sudah tahu jalan ceritanya, kok. Ehehehe. Buat kalian yang psikopat sejati, silakan nonton. Ini bener-bener penuh penyiksaan tanpa sensor! Temen cowokku aja ada yang sampai muntah habis nonton ni film! Tapi, _ending_nya lumayan _sad_. Mengingatkanku tentang hukum yang ada di dunia. Seorang pahlawan, malah dibunuh oleh aparat hukum. Seperti Indonesia, yang benar, susah banget dapat keadilan... Biasanya malah yang bener yang ditangkep dan kena hukuman. Duh, maksudnya itu gimana, sih?

Nah, oke! Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
